Child's Play
by Bookman Old Style
Summary: Chara decides to tell their story of how they overcame the Underground to the goddess Delta. (One-shot. Rated T for language and violence) Hope you enjoy.


**_So I had this weird idea. Well, not really, but here we go. -Sty_**

* * *

I don't remember how it started. I don't know when the feeling of the knife passing through other creatures' forms became as enthralling as a horror film. But it had. And for some unknown reason I had returned to this place, standing above my gilded grave. I was back in the Underground and no one mentioned me: they all called me "Frisk". Who is Frisk, and why do you not remember me? What made you monsters think I was as forgettable and removable as the old scientist, W.D. Gaster? Did I truly not mean enough to any of you for you to not recognize me?

The first Reset was already taking place.

I rose again and went to Asriel, he now a pathetic little flower. He tried to kill me until I called him by name. I was as confused as he, neither of us believing that this was possible. He told me that he'd try to figure some things out and that I, for now, just accept that the beasts below would only name me Frisk. My mother came and we traveled through the Ruins together, hand in hand. We spoke, and I had to keep myself from mentioning topics only I would know. But the further we went into the caverns, the more I realized something.

When I saw Asriel and when I found Toriel... I hadn't the slightest bit of emotion within me. I felt monotone, grey. Empty, even. When I placed a hand to my throat I shuddered when after three long moments no pulse came. I really was empty. I was still dead.

I went back, the second Reset finding a way to console my inner loathing.

Asriel explained to me his circumstance, and a new feeling within me stirred.

Boredom. I'd often felt it back when I was still alive, but now it's all I _could_ feel. Nagging, biting boredom practically seethed off of me. I grabbed a lone branch in the cave and patted it against my palm. It was sturdy and rather heavy, like a bludgeon. I ignored Asriel this time, stalking ahead to meet Toriel at the Ruins' entrance. She took my hand and led me inside. The first monster I encountered was a Froggit, about my height. I glanced at my stick and I swung it hard, the monster's skull crunching beneath the force. Grayish blood sprinkled onto the ground and the Froggit burst into a small cloud of dust. It coated the branch in a thin layer.

When the monster had died, something inside of me dared to expose itself.

Joy. I shrank away from it, fearful of how anyone could feel happiness upon murdering a unbeknownst creature.

The third Reset caused me to feel annoyance.

Everything played out like it was fixated to go in only one direction. It was infuriating to hear the name Frisk flutter from Toriel's fanged mouth. It was aggravating to have her "abandon" me in the long corridor, testing my independence. Oh, I'll show you independence...

More monsters died and the more my body was filled with utter bliss. My hands were dusty and the branch I carried had begun to splinter. Whimsuns however had given me looks as if I was killing in cold blood, and I couldn't bring myself to harm them. Froggits, Vegetoids, and Loox were fine by me.

Then I messed up, injuring myself to the point on which I "died". I was back at the Ruins' archway, watching Toriel beckon me within. I could not feel my previous joy from just moments before. I was empty again.

Annoyance turned to fury.

Dust sparkled in the Ruins' dull light, and I was in the middle of it, breathing hard and filled with such glee that I was giggling softly. I sauntered into Toriel's home, which looked not unlike my old dwelling back then. I had tied a lone ribbon over my throat and tucked the toy knife into my back pocket. I felt like a little deadly present to my past mother-figure.

Her words were old and proper, acting as if she spoke like an elder -which she technically was, the old goat- she would be revered and loved by the me. I had loved you, mother. I had loved you very much.

I cut her down without a second thought.

Asriel was worried when I came out of the Ruins, his usual fanged face staring at me with doe-like eyes. I did not appreciate it and shambled off, fighting the urge to speak to my past brother. I did not care anymore.

The snowy haven was one of my least favorite places. It housed shy and rather regrettably adorable monsters, whom I couldn't help but spare. Two skeletons, one tall and thin and flamboyant, the other squat and fat and intellectual.

I hated them both.

The smaller one, Sans, reminded me of Gaster -who, I should probably mention, has come across my path numeral times. I did not understand his weird language, so the encounters were rather bleak and obviously boring. Sans is a smart monster, that I cannot deny. Yet unfortunately for him he was not as bright when he allowed his brother to be decapitated by me.

The joy grew stronger, and more empty space was filled.

I now had a bandana and a gauntlet, both superior to the childish items I had now abandoned. Yet I died against that one foe... Undyne, she asking me what I'd done to her friend.

By the fifth Reset I was murdering any and every monster I could find. I tackled them all, hungry for the happiness that their deaths brought me. I killed Toriel and I never spoke once to Flowey, not daring to waste my time with the foolish antics this world had to offer. Sans was hesitant around me, seeing all the droplets of blood and gore streaked across my sweater and shorts. He, unbeknownst to me at that time, would be the most aggravating monster to cross my way. Dust hugged me and I accepted it. It would become a rather appealing trophy in the future.

All the monsters fell beneath my need for emotion, especially the dog guards and that one...indescribable Jerry. Even other monsters despised him. I killed Papyrus again, ending up crushing his skull before he could utter those damned words that regrettably moved me.

 _"I believe in you."_

Disgusting isn't it?

I, now equipped with a ballerina skirt and the shoes, went to the place they called Waterfall. The monsters there were awkward and rather dopey, but their attacks and their abilities to come together and try to stop me were impressive. Yet they all still fell under my hand, the elation intensifying gradually.

But this one monster child was too naive to see the destruction I'd caused, following me through the caverns, I completing the gruesome deeds whenever I could. He too would die under my wrath, but that would come much, much later.

First, I would have to face the second-most determined monster in the Underground:

Undyne, the Undying. A rather... Vicious enemy. She managed to stop me four times before I overpowered her, turning her to a mass of gloop and then to ash. Empty space became a long lost memory on how much I gained from her. Glorious warmth began to spread through my body, all the way to my fingers.

The next area in the Underground was too stifling to even describe. The heat was excruciating, but I still cut down the monsters who dwelled there. Vulkins, Tsunderplanes, Pyropes, the Royal Guards, and even an awkward monster named "So Sorry". Only one speck of emotion came from falling her. Pathetic, seeing as I wasted four resources to heal myself against her attacks.

Next came the easiest "boss monster" in this world: Mettaton NEO. More attack than defense.

Destroyed him like a filthy little bug. The Underground was becoming barren and I still searched for the one monster who created him... Alphys... Unfortunately for me, upon investigation I saw that she'd been killed by her Amolgates. I murdered them as well, ridding them from existence. It's not like they had any families to return to.

I arrived at New Home the next night. I ran through the streets, batting down each and every monster. I was caked with dust, bathed in multi-colored bloods and I was still not satisfied. Empty space still lingered within me. I was wearing a cowboy hat and had an empty gun clasped in my hand. It's odd, mainly due to I remembering the person who owned these.

They belonged to my cousin, Carson. My name was carved inside of a clover on the wooden handle of the revolver, and when I'd press my thumb into it I would shiver.

I couldn't replace the armor and weapon fast enough.

I stumbled upon Flowey, the little worm squeaking out a tale that only him and I and Toriel and Asgore know. The story of how I came here and how I died. I did not care for it, but he continued to follow me. I went to my old home, the place dull and gray. I went to my old room, and opened the gifts within.

Finally, a perfect weapon for me. I remember seeing this the day I decided to "fall ill". I wanted to take it so badly, but I didn't. I only wished for humanity's demise at that time.

Now that I know that monsters are just as impure and conniving as humans, I decided that both races must end. I took the steak knife and threw the gun and hat to the floor, lifting the golden heart-shaped locket over my brownish-red hair. When I pressed my hand to it, it replied with a steadily beating pulse.

It was almost like the real thing.

I clambered downstairs, ignoring how Flowey tried to plead for me or warn me -it was one of the two- to not fight my strongest enemy. It was a shame really, how all of this came to be. It was his fault he'd died.

The basement's Judgement Hall was golden and beautiful. But even the sunlight did not bring warmth to my unsettled body. And there he was... Sans the skeleton, the most determined monster in the Underground.

Forty deaths, seven Resets.

I went through all the kills and trials, but I always stopped at him in the end. Why didn't he protect his brother all of those times? Surely he knew what was happening, seeing as he remembered me each and every encounter we had.

Then I got lucky. I managed to cling on to life just a little longer to end the battle. The lazy bastard fell asleep, believing I'd give up if he never let me attack.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Two swings of the knife, one connecting and practically slicing him in half. Left shoulder to right hip, the consistency of his bones thrillingly equal to flesh. Blood pooled around him and gave my green sweater a brand new splash of color.

His death was by far my favorite. I was almost full of the emotions and feelings.

I went to my old father. He was as cowardly as I remember, and it took only one flick of my wrist to make him fall. I shattered open the six Soul containers and took them all in as Flowey blubbered out how he never betrayed me. It was all according to plan. He broke Asgore's Soul. Not very impressive.

The last words I heard my brother stammer out were "Please don't kill me."

Foolish, pathetic, little Asriel.

You do not ask for a cow to not graze. You do not plead with a mother to abandon her one child so she may live instead. You do not beg a king to go into war when he is upon his deathbed and has no need for the conflict.

And you most certainly do not wish for a god to not recreate a better, more sustainable world.

Four slashes across his small stem body and his white face. He was dead and gone. No dust was left in his wake.

That was the story of how I am now here, sitting upon my throne and looking out over my new kingdom. A destroyed world was the price, and I gladly paid. My lady, I hope you do not frown upon me. I was only doing what I knew how to, and now you have a clean slate to work with. Isn't that wonderful? Delta, I suggest you do not harbor any ill feelings about me: that world was a game, and I was the one who beat it.

It was all just child's play.


End file.
